will you do this?
by ghostwolf54
Summary: ok the title sucks i know.just read the rules and you can start submiting
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaha!i told you that I'd be back!ok. Read this and you can start submitting your dares or questions or whatever you want. Remember,some cant be accomplished!and I give most credit to has inspired this story so much!so,DestKnight15,if you are reading this...i love your truth or dare!so I hope you guys will give me something!**

**-Wolfie and her friend Hazel**

Wolfie: *comes in with laptop*Hazel did you get hold of the girls?

Hazel:uh...yeah they should be here. oh...look their over there!

Wolfie:Ok...so all we need are-

BTR:* comes in yanking on Logan who's knocked out*

Wolfie**: **uh what happened

Hazel:Beats me :/

Kendall:Come on you guys!PULL!

Hazel:come on Logie!Wake up...nothings gonna happen!;)*nudges Logan*

Camille:Logan I will slap you awake!

Logan:*wakes up*I'm awake!no slap!

Camille:It doesn't matter I will slap you.

James and Carlos:do it!

Wolfie:NO!No slapping right now. We have to say rules. Hazel you got something?

Hazel:I got nothin. All I can say is we have friends over,they get to pick one dare or question. Or whatever they want.

Wolfie:Reasonable

Jo:uh Wolfie right?

Wolfie:Yeah whats up?

Jo:You didn't attack any of the boys. Most girls would.

Wolfie:I will explain in the next chapter

Hazel:Wolfie, if your not gonna say anything ill say the rules

Wolfie:But i-

hazel:She will let you do whatever kind of dare,question,or pretty much a fans wish

Wolfie:Can I say one thing?

Hazel:Fine -_-

Wolfie:I shall allow you guys to create kissing things for Logan and Camille!:D ain't that right hazel?

Hazel:i already got something planned for them.;)

Camille:YES FINALLY!

Logan:Oh no...O_O;

Wolfie: Ok that's it. Until I get something I will work on the next chapter.

Wolfie and Hazel:Bye!

**Alright,send me whatever kind of question or dare or whatever you want. If I get some then I'll finish. Bye!**


	2. bad smell and fire

**Ok I got 2 dares. So I did it. Hazel and I have a good friend named her Vp she will remain a permanent cast member. Hope you like this!**

**-Wolfie n' Hazel**

Camille: Wolfie,where's Hazel?

Wolfie:*looks up from sketch book*she's bringing our friend.

Hazel and Vp:*comes in talking*

Wolfie:*drops sketch book*HI!I've missed you!*hugs*

Vp:Oh I did to!Hazel told me 'bout the boys being he-is that Kendall?o.o

Kendall:Hey Vp.:)

hazel:Vp...don't...

Wolfie:YOU GUYS DUCK!

Kendall:*Everyone except Kendall gets attacked by Vp*

Jo:Wow...that's the weirdest thing I've seen coming from a fan.

Hazel and Wolfie:We know...*pulls off Vp from Kendall*

Wolfie:Ok Vp,you are going to help hazel with the dares and questions. Here is one rule for you. Stay away from Kendall...we cant afford him being hurt,or I shall be arrested -_-;

Everyone:And?

Wolfie: I cant go to juvenile hall!Enough of that. Vp being in the rules you can get the first dare!what will it be?

Hazel:Throwing Carlos into a pool?

Carlos:what?

Wolfie:Cutting James's hair?

James:*Famous girl-like scream*

Hazel:shocking Logan?

Logan:That will hurt!

Wolfie:Or-

Vp:let Kendall get attacked by a fan :)

Jo:but you just did that :/

Vp:by a crazy fan.

Wolfie:*shrugs*Ok. Hazel?

Hazel:yeah I know. Be right back.

Kendall:The dare isn't that bad...

Logan:I don't know...i kinda don't trust Wolfie.

Wolfie:hey!I'm nice!

Logan:By the way you never did answer Jo's question. Why didn't you attack us?

Wolfie: Ok if I were to attack one of you guys,who would you think it be?

Btr cast:Carlos.

Wolfie:Hmmm no.

Logan:Then wh-*attacked by Wolfie*

Wolfie:Did that answer your question?*gets off Logan*

Logan:Yes...ouchies...

Hazel:*comes back*Ok Kendall go outside,and good luck.

Kendall:ill be fine :/

**2 minutes later...**

Kendall:*comes in with tattered clothes*

Vp:yes sweet success!*epic high five with Wolfie and Hazel*

Carlos:Logan did tell you something could go wrong...

Kendall:Oh shut up!

Hazel:Hey don't yell at my Carlos!

All:Your what?

Hazel:Nashing...

Wolfie:Ok hazel,Vp. The laptop is over there. Lets get this started.

Vp:We got one...from TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed...it says:

**Yes!I LOVE these!:D Lol okay dares;**

**Carlos~Get your helmet amigo!I dare you to steal ALL of James' hair products,then run like a maniac!**

**Logan~I dare you to get locked in a closet with Camille,you can have one match!(This happened to me once,and my friend gave me a match:/ makes no sense since I normally catch things on fire...heheheheh.)**

**James~I dare you to try and shoot James with spit wads!**

**Kendall~i dare you to...uh...oh gosh your hard.(lol that sounds funny ;D)get locked with Katie,Bitters,Jo,and Jett in a supply closet,have Katie and Bitters narrate again with food!**

**Well that's all I can think of!;D cant wait for an update!**

Wolfie: Ok,Vp the matches are in the supply closet. Can you get them please?

Vp:Sure*goes and comes back with matches*while I have them in my hand I should burn your sketch book.

Wolfie:Stay away from it!Hazel,remember your special item?

Hazel:Yeah.

Wolfie:Put it in the closet.

Hazel:Can do.*installs*ok done. So who you gonna give the macth to?

Wolfie:Hhmmmmm...Camille.:)

Logan:Wait what?

Vp:Come on you two. Into the closet.*locks closet and turns on monitor to show Camille lighting the match*

Hazel:Carlitos. Come here

Carlos:*walks over*yeah,whats up?

Hazel:Wolfie gave me the permission to drive.

Carlos:How old are you?

Hazel: That's not the point. Come on were heading to the Palm Woods.

Vp and Wolfie: Ok bye

Vp:so what should I do?

Wolfie:Shoot James with spit wads.

James:What?why?I'm beautiful!0_0

Vp:if my sis planned on this she would never do it since she likes you. But I'm not her so ha!

Wolfie:*hands straw and paper*knock yourself out.

Vp:*begins to shoot*

James:*shot more than 15 times*stop!please!

Vp:fine...you ruin all the fun*walks to Kendall.*

Kendall:what?

Vp:supply closet. Now. Wolfie, get Bitters,Jett,and Katie in here.

Wolfie:*uses author power*

Bitters:where am I?

Katie:hey Kendall

Kendall:hi.

Jett:Jo!

Jo:*angry voice*oh no...

Vp:Ok there is snacks in there already. Have fun*locks them in the supply closet*

James:so what now?

Wolfie and Vp:We wait :/

Carlos and Hazel:*comes in smelling like they've been drenched in hairspray*

Carlos:Ok mission completed.

James:What mission?

Carlos:I took some of your hair products*holds up some things and chased by James*

Hazel:That may last a while...have you checked the monitor?

Wolfie and Vp:*turns to each other then to hazel*No.

Hazel:*runs to monitor*The match is out...

Vp:listen...I hear something like...groaning...

Wolfie:GET THEM OUT OF THE CLOSET!

James & Carlos:*stops fighting and opens closet door*

Camille:*sits down with a smile on her face*

Logan:oww...she burnt my arm. And I have her kisses on my face.

Wolfie:oh like you didn't like it!

Logan:o.o I was...

hazel:lets see whats happening in the supply closet...

**inside the supply closet...**

Jett:why did you pick him over me?I'm awesome!

Jo:you aren't my type and I don't like you!

Kendall:hey man back off shes mine!

Katie:This is better than paper view...so what do you think?Jo is in the spotlight with these two boys. Who will win her heart

Bitters:I think Kendall because he did get her heart. *munches on popcorn*****

hazel:*enters*Ok the your little movie is over. Time to get back to the stage.

**Back at stage...**

Wolfie:next question or dare.

Vp:From...Coolkiddo...it says

**Ok I dare Logan to slap Camille!good luck!**

**I dare Kendall to burn his hockey stick,jersey,helmet,and any other hockey stuff he may have**

**I dare James to kiss Camille (again)**

**and Carlos gets nothing because hes my favorite ;D**

Vp:Kendall all of it. Into the fire.

Kendall:Why?

Hazel:Because that's the dare!

Kendall:*throws all hockey possessions into the fire*

Wolfie:was that so hard?

Kendall:*throws arms into the air*Yes!Try burning your things!*eyes my sketchbook*

Wolfie:stay away from my sketch book!

Hazel:Ok Logan,your dare.

Logan:No!She can hurt me!

Vp: Frieght Train!

Frieght Train:*Comes in and stands up Logan and Camille*

Vp,Hazel,& Wolfie:Thanks Frieght train.

Freight train:No problem

Logan:*slaps Camille*sorry...

Camille:*punches Logan then grabs her cheek*sorry don't cut it!it hurts!you have a big hand!

Vp: Heres some ice.:)

Camille:Thank you.

Wolfie:Now then...

hazel:Wolfie I know you wanna leave for the next one.

Wolfie:i know.*leaves and goes to her dressing room*

Vp:Ok you two. Kiss so that Wolfie can come back.

James & Camille:*kisses*

Logan:*sighs*well. I don't. A dares a dare. Yet she still attacked me with kisses.

James and Camille:*break apart and sit down*

Vp:how was it ;p

James & Camille:shut up!

Wolfie:Is it over?

Hazel & Vp:Yes you can come back now.

Carlos:wow I'm lucky aren't I.

Hazel:Yes you are.

Wolfie:Ok that's me some dares or anything people!heck you can even dare me,hazel,or Vp!speaking of which,i will like to make her an official helper.

Vp:0_0 r-really?

Wolfie: yup

hazel:will you stay?

Vp:yes I will!

All three:yes!

Wolfie: Ok til' next time

all:bye!

_**wow this took forever to ,guys you can dare any of us. Remember that, Send me something people so I can get cracking on the next chapter!god bless you!**


End file.
